


Yes

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Penelope and Anthony have some fun.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Practice makes perfect, right? Trying to get out of my comfort zone more than I have. I wanted to give this a go. I'm still learning. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Was it hot in here or was it just her? 

Her skin felt tight. She was hot all over. Her tongue ran over his bottom lip. His hands slid down her back and gripped her ass. Hers slid up his chest, caressing every muscle until they were around his neck.

He pulled her into him, trying to get them as close as possible. Molding her to him, feeling every curve and inch of soft skin against his body.

They fell into bed with him on top of her. His lips were now on her jaw slowly working their way down to her neck. His hands had taken to exploring the rest of her. 

He looked at her and got harder, if that was possible. She was completely lost in the feeling of being ravished. He made quick work of her bra and underwear.

She had never had somebody worship her body like this. She felt his hands everywhere. One second they were cupping and kneading her breasts, the other they were caressing her sides and soft belly. Then they made their way to her thighs where he spread them apart. 

“Spread your legs. I want to feel how turned on I made you.” His fingers touched her and felt how soaking wet she was. 

His mouth followed suit and dropped kisses all the way down to her core. 

He moved his body and her thighs into the perfect position to eat her out. Then he got to work.

Her soft moans and deep breaths made him delve deeper into her. She tasted so sweet and so good. 

He started to work a finger into her as his tongue worked on her. Then another one until three fingers were pumping in and out. Her breaths were getting shorter and her moans were getting louder. She gripped his hair and started to ride his face a little. She felt herself get tighter and closer to release.

"Cum for me, darling. Let me see you." His voice did it, it drove her over the edge. 

He lapped up her juices and changed positions. He couldn't wait to see her break apart again. He wanted to make her his, to show her they belonged to each other.

He had her facing up on the bed, he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around him. 

He entered her slowly, she felt so good it was hard not to cum right then. 

She had one hand on the headboard, another on the mattress, gripping the sheets tightly as he entered her. 

He kissed her once he was inside her completely. He began to move after she was comfortable and that knocked the breath out of both of them.

She was so wet, the sounds were downright filthy and it fueled their fire even more.

He kissed her neck, biting as he went. Leaving hickeys left and right. Everyone will know she was his and his alone. 

She moved her hands to his back, her nails leaving marks as he rode into her. 

They were getting close, they could feel it. 

“Harder, deeper...” He obeyed happily.

He knew she was close, he wasn't far behind. He took one of his hands and stimulated her to bring her over the edge again.

She lost it, she just lost it. With an intense moan she let her orgasm take over. 

"Anthony!" She screamed. 

He couldn't hold it in any more and he let go.

"Fuck Penelope!"  
He fell on top of her and moved to the side. He didn't want to squish her.

They were both breathing erratically.

"I think I blacked out a little there. Holy shit." Penelope whispered. She couldn't form words. That was the best sex of her life. 

Anthony turned to her and said "We're not done. I am going to have you on every surface of this house. I am going mark you and make you mine."

Penelope let out a whine. She could feel herself getting turned on again.

"Remember that I'm not made of glass. You won't break me." She said.

Anthony didn't need any more encouragement. 

It was an exciting couple of days. Penelope was sore in all the right places. They discovered a couple of kinks they didn't know they loved. 

The next day, she could not walk and had hickeys and bruises throughout her body.

She had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Went through Tumblr prompts for help.


End file.
